


In his parents memory

by Aguna91



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/pseuds/Aguna91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Just a little what should have happen once Dick learned of his replacement.</p>
<p>..."You've got a new partner", continued Dick a bitter cold edge in his voice that made the Dark knight froze at the stop," I created the costume in my parents memory, I even used my mothers nickname! What right did you have to give that to some kid seeking an adrenaline kick? Are you still angry with me? I mean pissing on their graves wouldn't have been public enough would it?"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his parents memory

Summary: Just a little what should have happen once Dick learned of his replacement.

Disclaimer: don't own

Batman looked tiredly at the monitor, he just had hard night of training his new partner but someone made a point of calling him...

"What is the meaning of this", asked his fuming former sidekick as he finally answered the call while holding an article of the Gotham Gazette, showing both Bruce and Jason in full costume.

Bruce didn't reply, Dick das gotten a new team, something he was rather proud of. Why did his son expect him to stay alone, he was the one who made him actually recoinage the need for a partner. So he simply remained silent

"You've got a new partner", continued Dick a bitter cold edge in his voice that made the Dark knight froze at the stop," I created the costume in my parents memory, I even used my mothers nickname! What right did you have to give that to some kid seeking an adrenaline kick? Are you still angry with me? I mean pissing on their graves wouldn't have been public enough would it?"

He couldn't believe what his oldest son was saying, he hadn't meant to hurt him, "Dick I", he tried but was cut off.

"Spare me I can't stand your sight anymore, consider yourself my ex guardian, with that the call ended, leaving a shocked and worried Batman behind.

\---

Days later the offer of Slade to become like a father to him didn't seem so bad anymore...


End file.
